


Ten Minute Break

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cum Play, Dom Misha, M/M, Panty Kink, handjobs, jibcon 2017, real person fic, subby Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: A little subby Jensen being talked through giving Misha a handjob for showing off his “bear panties” on stage.**“I think we could all agree it’d be a good time to take a 10 minute break…”





	Ten Minute Break

_“I think we could all agree it’d be a good time to take a 10 minute break…”_

As soon as they’re off stage & in the green room, away from the fans & the cameras & the hooting cheers, Misha fell against the wall & pulled Jensen against him. “You are a fucking bastard,” the shorter man groaned. He slotted his legs around the younger man’s so that Jensen’s broad thigh leaned in to press against Misha’s cock.

“Yeah,” Jensen huffed out, smiling. “You seem to be enjoying yourself more than feeling upset.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Misha said. He tugged Jensen down for a kiss, smiling at the soft rasping sound of five o’clock shadow brushing together. “That shirt, & your hair…” He reached up to tangle his fingers in the dark blonde of Jensen’s hair. “And then you flash your damned… bear panties at me…”

Jensen’s hips bucked forward at that & Misha groaned again. The smaller man pushed & shoved until Jensen moved off him, but Misha didn’t stop there. He followed along, trying to kiss Jensen at the same time as he pushed him towards the couch. Jensen’s hip hit the end of it & he stumbled a bit before collapsing in a sprawl over the cushions.

“You have been a very naughty boy,” Misha said, his voice dark & deep like when he played Castiel. Jensen licked his lips, cock hard in his jeans. He bit his bottom lip as Misha stripped off his dark jacket, tossing it to the other end of the couch. “Doing that in front of people. Making me hard…”

Jensen pushed himself up a little straighter on the couch as Misha put one knee on either side of his hips, straddling the younger man. Then Misha was attacking the buttons on Jensen’s plaid, pulling the shirt open & pressing his hands over the younger man’s chest. “Do it.”

“What?” Jensen asked, his normally deep voice shallow & breathless.

“Growl again. Like you did before. I wanna feel it…” Jensen did it, the sound purring out under Misha’s palms. “Good boy…”

Jensen arched up into the touch, his hands grabbing at Misha’s hips. His eyes that were normally so vibrant green were dark with lust & need. He tried to rock his hips against the older man’s, but Misha moved back, raising a hand to tsk a finger at him.

“Open my jeans,” Misha said, deep & commanding again as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Jensen’s fingers stumbled to obey, his tongue flicking out over his lips as warmth flushed his skin. He grinned slightly as he got the full look at the pink & navy striped underwear Misha was sporting, but then his attention was back to the older man’s voice as Misha issued more orders, each one making Jensen blush or whine or strain up off the couch. But no matter what other response he gave, the younger man always obeyed.

“Pull my underwear down.”

“Watch my balls – treat them gently. Good boy.”

“Lick your palm & take my cock. Fuck… just like that…”

“Stroke. Slow. Just your hand… If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll let you cum, too.”

Jensen followed each order, to the letter, loving the way Misha so easily led him through it. Everyone always thought he was the hard one, the dominant one, simply because of Dean. And Misha was always light & laughter, fun & giggles. But like this… The older man had no trouble taking control & Jensen had absolutely no problems in giving himself over to it, completely.

Misha had joked about a “ten minute break,” but he knew they didn’t have nearly that long. Not that they’d need it. Watching Jensen play to the crowd, hearing him growl – fucking flashing his underwear like that on stage? It was a miracle Misha had lasted this long.

He started rocking his hips in time with Jensen’s hand, his own fingers still tangled in the younger man’s hair. Misha groaned, leaning down to bite at Jensen’s lips. “Make me come, baby,” he whispered, “then be a good boy & clean it all up.”

Misha sat back onto Jensen’s knees, leaning back as far as he dared without toppling over, so that when he blew, his cum would splatter all over his torso & chest. Jensen helped him balance with his free hand, groaning as Misha refused to release his hair, the grip tugging with a delicious burn over his scalp. The older man was covered with a light sheen of sweat, his muscles taut as he held himself steady in the somewhat awkward pose.

Jensen would think twice about mocking Misha’s yoga again.

After a few more strokes, Misha grunted a soft warning. Jensen dipped his head down, barely licking across the older man’s cock just under the head before Misha was cumming in long stripes of hot, creamy white across his body. Misha panted, head falling back as he sat up, cock still twitching. He pulled Jensen in by the hair, pressing his face against the older man’s heaving chest.

“Lick it up, like a good boy,” he ordered again, but he didn’t need to. Jensen’s tongue was already working to get every last drop. He swallowed hungrily, the bittersweet flavor coating his tongue as he cleaned Misha’s chest of the evidence of his release. When he was done, he pulled back, eyes glassy & jaw hanging open to let Misha see his clean tongue before the older man was kissing him. Misha did a little cleaning of his own, getting the sticky flavor that had smeared over Jensen’s jaw & cheek as he worked so diligently. The stubble was rough under his tongue, but Misha didn’t stop until Jensen was clean, too.

“Good boy,” he praised. His blue eyes were dark with fading arousal, but the lines around them had lost the tension after his release. He shifted to reach between them, opening Jensen’s gray jeans to see that damned bear stretched out over the impressive bulge beneath. Misha snuck his hand in, palming it & starting to rub over Jensen’s cock.

“Mish….” Jensen groaned, head falling back. “Don’t got long. I need to…” He tried to push his shorts down, to pull his cock out so he could cum. But Misha stopped him, leaning in to whisper against the younger man’s ear, his breath hot against the skin.

“You don’t get to pull it out, baby… you’re gonna cum all over those pretty bear panties. Maybe that’ll teach you not to flash them everywhere, hm?”

That was the second time Misha had called them panties & what with everything else, Jensen just couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a somewhat muted version of a roar, Misha’s mouth covering his as he felt Jensen’s cum soak the fabric of his underwear. He felt it cling to him, hot & wet, as his cock twitched under Misha’s palm.

“Good boy,” Misha said again, loving how each muttered version of that phrase just made Jensen smile shyly & blush. The older man slid from his lap & down to his knees, pressing Jensen’s thighs apart. Misha leaned in & lapped over the clearly defined shape of Jensen’s cock under his cum-soaked underwear. Jensen groaned, hand dropping into Misha’s hair. Misha put his lips to the head & sucked, drawing out some of the flavor through the fabric & making Jensen jerk.

“Man…” Jensen groaned as Misha sat back, licking his lips. “I’m gonna have to change now.” Misha’s eyes glinted.

“That’s why you need more than 8 pairs,” he teased. Jensen just shook his head, breathing heavily. Misha crawled back up to sit beside him, hand resting easily on his thigh. “You know they’re gonna be having you sign those shorts now,” he said.

“What? No. No one but you saw them. How could they possibly be able to figure out what underwear I had on?” Jensen asked. But Misha just laughed & shook his head.

END


End file.
